memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Dennis Madalone
Dennis "Danger" Madalone is the stuntman and stunt coordinator who served as stunt coordinator for Star Trek: The Next Generation beginning with its third season, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and Star Trek: Voyager. In addition, he doubled several leading and guest actors and portrayed various minor parts. For most of his appearances, he received no credit. Madalone also appeared in the [[Star Trek films|sixth Star Trek film]] as a Klingon. Several costumes worn by Madalone throughout the run of The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine, and Voyager were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay, including his stunt costumes from the episodes and and his "stunt Zek" costume from . A Romulan uniform worn by Madalone was also sold off and was worn by background performers Jay Marks, James Tweedell, and Ty Murphy. ( He is the son of fellow stuntman Chuck Madalone and is married to stuntwoman Linda L.C. Madalone and is the brother-in-law of stunt performer George Colucci. Madalone attended the South Plainfield High School in New Jersey with fellow stunt performers and friends Mark Riccardi and Irving E. Lewis. In 2002 he wrote, produced and performed the song and music video "America We Stand As One," directed by Rob Bowman which became one of the most downloaded music videos on the Internet. Also participating in the video were stunt performers Tom Morga, Patricia Tallman , Stephen Pisani, Christopher Doyle, and his wife. His most recent project was as the stunt coordinator for the television series Without a Trace (2002-2006, with Patricia Tallman, Stephen Pisani, Enrique Murciano, and Mark Riccardi). Star Trek appearances File:Dennis Madalone, Where no one has gone before.jpg|''Enterprise''-D crewman (uncredited) File:Ramos.jpg|Crewman Ramos File:Dennis Madalone, The High Ground.jpg|Ansata terrorist (uncredited) File:Kivas Fajos Henchman 1.jpg|Zibalian henchman (uncredited) File:Alliance member.jpg|Alliance member (uncredited) File:Hendrick.jpg|Chief Hendrick File:Klingon in corridor 2 2293.jpg|Klingon officer (uncredited) File:DS9 resident 4 2369, Emissary.jpg|Alien DS9 resident (uncredited) File:Second Hunter.jpg|Hunter (uncredited) File:Norkova helmsman.jpg|''Norkova'' helmsman (uncredited) File:Ennis warrior 1.jpg|Ennis warrior (uncredited) File:Guard frame of mind.jpg|Tilonian guard (uncredited) File:Bajoran stunt villager 2.jpg|Bajoran villager (uncredited) File:Burning man on ds9.jpg|Burning man (uncredited) File:Dennis Madalone, Descent.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Dennis Madalone, The Homecoming.jpg|Cardassian Hutet guard (uncredited) File:Dennis Madalone Klingon, Firstborn.jpg|Klingon assassin (uncredited) File:Terran Marauder.jpg|Terran Marauder File:Voyager science officer, Basics II.jpg|Starfleet officer , (uncredited) File:Dennis Madalone, Time and again.jpg|Alien guard (uncredited) File:Atul.jpg|Atul File:Kazon-Nistrim 1, State of flux.jpg|Kazon guard (uncredited) File:Romulan bridge officer 3 2371.jpg|Romulan officer (uncredited) File:Bajoran trooper, Shakaar.jpg|Bajoran trooper (uncredited) File:Defiant Security Officer.jpg|''Defiant'' security officer (uncredited) File:37's descendant.jpg|Human descendant (uncredited) File:Klingon monster DS9.jpg|Holographic skull fighter (uncredited) File:Bajoran Security Officer 3.jpg|Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) File:Klingon warrior 1.jpg|Klingon warrior (uncredited) File:Defiant Crewman.jpg|Starfleet officer (uncredited) File:Kazon-Pommar guard.jpg|Kazon-Pommar guard (uncredited) File:Dopterian Thief.jpg|Dopterian thief (uncredited) File:Dennis Madalone, Investigations.jpg|Kazon-Nistrim guard (uncredited) File:TyGokor guard 2.jpg|Klingon guard (uncredited) File:Morn Dennis Madalone.jpg|Morn (uncredited) File:Voth guard 1, Distant origin.jpg|Voth guard (uncredited) File:Cardassian guard 1 2346.jpg|Terok Nor guard (uncredited) File:Madalones, Times Orphan.jpg|Bajoran man (uncredited) File:Provoked Klingon officer 2 2375.jpg|Klingon officer (uncredited) File:Tal Shiar guard 1 2375.jpg|Romulan guard (uncredited) File:Breen guard 2 2375.jpg|Breen guard (uncredited) File:Madalone What you leave behind.jpg|Cardassian rebel (uncredited) File:Barge of the dead warrior 1.jpg|Klingon warrior (uncredited) File:Boarding Klingon 1 2377.jpg|Klingon crewman (uncredited) Stunt double appearances File:Dennis Madalone, Heart of Glory.jpg|Stunt double for Vaughn Armstrong (uncredited) File:Dennis Madalone, Qpid.jpg|Stunt double for Clive Revill (uncredited) File:Stunt double Croden.jpg|Stunt double for Cliff DeYoung (uncredited) File:Dennis Madalone, Gambit, Part II.jpg|Stunt double for Richard Lynch (uncredited) File:Dennis Madalone, The Maquis Part II.jpg|Stunt double for Tony Plana (uncredited) File:Stunt double Ken Olandt.jpg|Stunt double for Ken Olandt (uncredited) File:Dennis Madalone, Prophet Motive.jpg|Stunt double for Wallace Shawn (uncredited) File:Stunt double Kenny Morrison.jpg|Stunt double for Kenny Morrison (uncredited) File:Dennis Madalone, Valiant.jpg|Stunt double for Paul Popowich (uncredited) Other appearances * ** at least one episode as a Romulan (uncredited) * ** as stunt double for Larry Cedar (uncredited) ** as Albino guard #2 (uncredited) ** as Gangmember #4 (uncredited) ** as stunt double for Colm Meaney (uncredited) ** as stunt double for B.J. Davis (uncredited) ** as Klingon Warrior #3 (uncredited) ** at least two episodes as a Jem'Hadar (uncredited) ** at least one episode as a Ferengi Waiter (stunts) (uncredited) **''at least one episode'' as stunt double for Max Grodénchik (uncredited) * as a Mokra guard (uncredited) Stunt coordinator credits * ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (uncredited) ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** Selected stunt filmography * Miracle Mile (1989, with Denise Crosby, Robert DoQui, Earl Boen, Raphael Sbarge, Brian Thompson, Jenette Goldstein, and Ken Lesco) * Chopper Chicks in Zombietown (aka Cycle Sluts; 1989; with Lycia Naff, Earl Boen and Rob King) * Shocker (1989, with Patricia Tallman, John Tesh, Dendrie Taylor, and Brent Spiner) * Darkman (1990, with Larry Drake, Nicholas Worth, Aaron Lustig, Neal McDonough, B.J. Davis, and Christopher Doyle) * Guyver (1991, with Michael Berryman, Spice Williams-Crosby, Jeffrey Combs, and Tim Trella) * Mom and Dad Save the World (1992, with Teri Garr, Thalmus Rasulala, Wallace Shawn, Lynn Salvatori, and Tom Morga) * Army of Darkness (1992, with Patricia Tallman, Ian Abercrombie, Rad Milo, George Colucci, Chuck Borden, John Nowak, and Brian J. Williams) * Pulp Fiction (1994, with Scott McElroy, Ken Lesco, and Christopher Doyle) * Suicide Kings (1997, with Cliff DeYoung, Spike Silver, and Chuck Hicks) * Wishmaster (1997, with Tony Todd, Kane Hodder, Betty McGuire, and Cyndi Pass) * Jennifer is Dead (2002, with Patricia Tallman, Tom Morga, and Lynn Salvatori) * Karla (2006, with Patricia Tallman and George Colucci) * Hindsight (2007, with Richard Riehle and Gary J. Wayton) * Marlowe (2007, with Sherman Augustus, Lisa LoCicero, Michael Buchman Silver, Hubie Kerns, Stephen Pisani, Mark Riccardi, and Steve Rizzo, and directed by Rob Bowman) * Poor Things (up for 2008) External links * AmericaWeStandAsOne.com - official site * * * Interview at Seb's Raw Takes Madalone, Dennis Madalone, Dennis Madalone, Dennis Madalone, Dennis Madalone, Dennis Madalone, Dennis Madalone, Dennis de:Dennis Madalone es:Dennis Madalone nl:Dennis Madalone